This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The present disclosure relates to a motor having a rotor provided with a shaft slip inhibition structure.
Generally, a motor is provided with a rotor and a stator to obtain a turning effect in response to an electromagnetic interaction between a permanent magnet and an electromagnet. The stator is secured at a motor housing, the rotor is rotatably mounted at a center of the stator, and a rotation force is generated by the interaction between the rotor and the stator.
At this time, the stator may be an electromagnet, and the rotor may be an electromagnet. Generally, an electromagnet is formed by winding a coil on the stator fixedly secured to an inner side of a rotor housing, and the rotor, which is a rotating member, is mounted with a permanent magnet.
The rotor is centrally press-fitted by a rotation shaft to output a rotation force of the rotation shaft of the rotor that is rotated by electromagnetic interaction with the stator. At this time, in a case the rotor is insertedly coupled by the rotation shaft, there may be generated a slip between the rotor and the rotation shaft.
As a technology to inhibit a slip on a rotation member such as a rotor, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0149129 (Registered on Mar. 23, 1999) discloses a configuration in which a key and a key groove between an impeller and a rotation shaft.
However, in a case the rotation shaft and a rotation member are connected by a key coupling, a slip phenomenon generated by rotation may be inhibited, but damages may be brought on a rotor during a press-fitting process between the rotation shaft and the rotation member.
Particularly, in case of a part like a small rotor that has a relatively lower material strength, a part deformation including a twist may be generated on the rotor in the course of press-fitting of the rotor to generate an interference with a stator core or a defective performance.
It is, therefore, desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing an improved motor.